A whole New Origin
by Lavinia Luscious
Summary: You ever wonder what would happen if Elissa went to Orlais, and never joined the Grey Wardens. Instead she meets Alistair a different way.
1. Elissa and Alistair finally meet

I don't own bioware except my character!

How would Alistair and Elissa met and fell in love if she didn't become a grey warden and was in Orlais during the blight, well this is how

After Alistair's coronation he walked about the Grand hall talking to every noble in Ferelden that came to see the new king's coronation, to thank them for coming. But of course he didn't much enjoy all of the Arl's throwing there daughters at him, especially Arl Wulff's daughter Esmeralda. As Alistair walked up to introduce himself to the arl, the arl introduced his not so pretty daughter. Alistair smiled and was thinking to him" Well I see now their last name is Wulff, his daughter looks like a dog. Then as he was going to talk to Bann Teagan, the herald introduced a new arrival. The herald said" Ladies and Gentlemen I pronounce the Teryna of Highever Elissa Cousland", as she walked in the crowd parted. She stopped in the center, curtsied in front of Alistair. She looked up and said "why hello your majesty it's an honor to meet you". Of course Alistair had his jaw wide open, because he was so astonished by her beauty. She was wearing a red velvet strapless dress, where the skirt of the dress hugged her frame, and the bottom flowed out passed her feet. When she walked away Alistair's eyes went to her rear looking at it as she walked away. He heard teagan clear his throat, and snapped out of it; he looked at Alistair and said "such a lovely woman don't you think your majesty. Not paying attention of course he said" oh yes it is lovely". Teagan laughed at him and started to walk away; All of sudden there were a line of women behind Alistair waiting to dance with the new king of ferelden. Alistair of course danced with every lady that was in line, at the last dance he had to sit down because he had to rest, and his feet too from being stomped on all night. As he was sitting down, he noticed Elissa walking up to him; she said"so enjoy dancing with all shrews of Ferelden. Alistair laughed he looked up her and spoke "Well my lady lets just say that they weren't the ladies he hoped to dance with tonight". Elissa was blushing because she knew who he meant. She cleared her throat and said "well your majesty I bet she would have been happy to dance with the most handsome man in all of Ferelden". Well your majesty would you like to get out of here and go get some fresh air. Alistair said "yes lets"; they headed out to the garden arm in arm. She noticed the rose bush nearby, and she stopped and bent down and sniffed them. She looked up and said" I love roses, to bad all of the suitors that my mother and father had come calling never caught on as to why I had a vase of fresh roses in my room all the time. "Of course they got really cross with me every time I chased them away". She looked up and laughed, and smiled at Alistair; he noticed how beautiful her eyes looked the steel blue of her eyes took his breath away. " So how come your not married yet" as Alistair was walking with Elissa as they departed from the rose bush, Elissa looked at him and said "Oh they wanted to only marry me for my title, and I am so much more than my title". Alistair looked at her and with a grin he said "oh your so much more than your title", Elissa looked at him and said "Flatterer". "I'm going to be staying in Denerim for the next few days have to handle business with my home, since that bastard Arl Rendon Howe slaughtered my family while I was gone; thank the maker my brother wasn't home". "Well my lady you will have to stay here at the palace then, and will you care to join me for dinner then". "It's Elissa and yes will join your for dinner tomorrow your majesty", Alistair looked down at her said "it's Alistair! You can call me Alistair". "Well Alistair would you have the servants move my things into a guest room here then please" as Elissa looked up at him doe eyed. " Certainly right away" Alistair said, well Alistair if you excuse me I'm going to have a servant show me to a guest room then so I can retire for this evening; these shoes are killing my feet". He took her hand up to his mouth and kissed it and then with a wink Elissa went to see to a servant showing her to a room. Later on that evening Elissa heard a knock "Yes come in", it was the servants coming in with her things, they carefully set her things down. One of the servants said "My lady my name is Giovanna; and I will be your head maid while you stay here at the palace, is there anything my lady wishes before I retire tonight". Elissa stood up and said "No I'm heading to bed myself, and if I need anything else I will take care of it". Giovanna looked at her and said" Well good night then my lady", as elissa heard the door click she finally slipped into her nightshirt and threw herself on the bed. The only thing on her mind was Alistair, and the only thing she could say was "Maker he is gorgeous". Then she passed out, she slipped into the fade for a dream; _there he was the king himself naked, and as elissa looked down she was naked too to her surprise. Alistair walks up grabs her and kisses her on the lips with fiery passion, and of course elissa kissed back. He slowly lowers her to the ground and passionately kisses her body, and suddenly she let out a mewl of pleasure. Because when she looked down the king was licking the spot between her thighs, and of course all she could do was buck her hips a couple of times. Then Alistair came up and kissed her letting her taste the succulent juices that came from her, then she felt something slip inside her sheath it was a little bit painful at first because he was so big. She gasped at the movement of his majesty's cock; he lifted her up and sat her down on his lap. Elissa wrapped her legs around him, and preceded to ride him, every thrust he had was more powerful than the last. Then all of a sudden_ she hears a knock at the door, my lady are you awake its time for breakfast, Elissa got up and said "yes Giovanna I am now, then she muttered to herself thanks to you". Elissa put on her robe, opened the door and Giovanna was standing there. "My lady your breakfast will be up in a bit". Elissa looked at her and said thank you, then she shut the door, and noticed something trickling down her leg. It was her juices she looked up and opened the door, "Giovanna" a few seconds later she heard her running, and she stopped as she got to her door. "Yes my lady" elissa looked at her and said "can you have someone run me a bath I'm dirty from last night". " Yes my lady right away"


	2. Spying on the King

After getting back from the denerim market district, Elissa was walking into the garden and heard grunting. And as she followed the grunting, and clanking; she went around the corner and saw Alistair without a shirt, he was practicing on his dummy with his sword and shield. When he turned around Elissa gasped, at the god like physique of Alistair's toned body; then she fell forward and fell face first into the ground. At the sound of her falling Alistair turned around and noticed her picking herself up off the ground, and brushing herself off; when she got up she saw Alistair looking at her, and she paused looked at him and then she blushed. Before Alistair could say anything she took off running, as she was running into the entrance, she bumped into something and fell down, and she got up and said I'm so sorry. The woman with the orlesian accent said hello! She got up and noticed it was a red headed woman, the woman said hello I'm Leliana, she said hello I'm Elissa. Leliana asked her what she was running from, she said "oh I was going through the garden and I was watching Alistair practice without him noticing, and I tripped and fell on the ground and he saw me", and so I picked myself up and ran". Leliana said "oh enjoying the view were we; elissa looked at her and said "girl you have no idea". Little did she know was Alistair was walking up behind her quietly. Elissa went on and was talking on and on, Leliana said "would you care to describe Alistair's body". Elissa giggled like a school girl and said" well lets say he has the body of a god, and I would love to have that physique of his with them big strong hands; caressing and hovering over me while we were in the throws of passionate love making. Alistair's eyes bugged out when she said that" Well I guess we will see what happens then when it comes time to us getting more up close and personal". Leliana giggled and Elissa turned around shocked, and she turned around and looked at leliana. Leliana said "sorry I just couldn't help it". Elissa turned around and looked at Alistair he winked at her, and she took off into her room. Later that evening she walked into the dining hall, where she was dressed in a gold satin dress that hugged her body perfectly. The dress showed off every curve of her body, with her hair in ringlets that draped passed her shoulders. Alistair got up the minute she walked in, and he walked over to her; and said" Elissa you look good enough to eat". As they were eating they were talking about politics, and the blight that just ended, as elissa was going on her 5th glass of wine; she started to get a little more talkative. She stood up and said" well thank you Alistair for dinner, I think the wine is starting to catch up to me; so I'm off to bed". Alistair got up and said "well let me escort you to your room". As they got to her door, Elissa turned around; opened the door; but before she stepped inside. She turned around and gave Alistair a passionate deep kiss, he returned the kiss by sticking his tongue in her mouth; as the more heated the kiss got the more wet Elissa got. So she walked into her room; turned around and said" goodnight". She quickly closed the door before she ended up pouncing on him. But soon as Elissa got in the door she noticed a box on the bed, and there was a note on it.

_Dear Elissa,_

_If you want to get into the arms of the king, this should do the trick._

_Leliana_

She was wondering what she got her, so to satisfy her curiosity; she opened the box, and noticed a light blue, corset with garters straps, and a robe, and a pair of high heels with straps that would wrap up the calves of her legs. The corset was lace, and velvet. The robe was silk; and it went to the floor; it also had a feather boa collar. So she decided to put it on, and after she got done putting the garment on; she went and looked in the mirror. She noticed her hair in ringlets made the outfit stand out. Then out of nowhere she heard a knock at the door, just then she went to put her robe on to go answered the door. Soon as she answered the door, she was surprised to see who it was.


	3. Why hello

"Why hello" and she said" hi couldn't sleep I take it" Then as she moved away from the door, Alistair came walking in and closed the door; "I was wondering if I was going to wake you; but come to surprise you are awake". Alistair noticed the box, and then saw the note and read it; Elissa was blushing, because she was wondering what he was going to do or say. "Well what is this thing that should do the trick; that will make me succumb to your wiles"; So Elissa replied" oh this robe and something underneath it". Alistair came over and undid the belt on the robe and slipped it off, and he gasped after the robe fell to the floor. The corset caused elissa's breasts to perk up and almost fall out the top, because they were large and round. The corset perfectly outlined her body every curve, and every line was flawless, and he noticed the straps on her heels; that looked like they were holding her calves in place. Elissa was standing there blushing a crimson red, and Alistair felt his manhood start to throb, and get bigger as he took in the beautiful sight in front of him. As Alistair turned his back elissa ran into the bathroom, and she looked in the mirror; and noticed her butt stuck out more. Elissa groaned and said to herself" Well he must got a nice view when I was running in here". Ten minutes later she came out and Alistair was gone, so she took off her heels, and put on her robe. She opened the door and ran down the hall to his chambers, and all of a sudden she heard moaning; she peeked in and saw Alistair pleasuring himself and was saying her name while doing it, she was shocked, and closed the door and started to walk off. But as she started to walk away she turned around knocked on the door, and walked in." So you decide to come in here and have fun without me, well let me help you". She walked over got down on her knees undid Alistair's pants, and pulled them down revealing his hard throbbing cock. She looked at him in a devilish grin grabbed a hold of his shaft and licked and stroked it before sticking his cock in her mouth. When she did that Alistair threw his head back, and let out a deep throaty groan; and then she heard "Oh maker". She deep throated him all the way till he burst with his juices in her mouth. After he got done, she got up looked at him, and said "there that will keep you from having fun without involving me". She walked to the door, opened it turned around; turned around looked at Alistair; and said "Sweet Dreams my handsome king". Then walked down the hall to her bedroom, and went to bed.

The next day she woke up, and saw a bouquet of Red Roses sitting in a vase on her stand, with a note in it. She picked up the envelope opened it and read it;

_Dear Lissa,_

_Thank you for the special goodnight gift last night, I am sorry for taking off like that, but I didn't want to take advantage of a beautiful creature as you. One of these days I will have to return the favor._

_Yours,_

_Alistair Theirin_

Then she realized today was her birthday; and so she was thinking maybe he knew it was her birthday, but again if he did he would of said happy birthday in the note. As later on as she got out of the tub, she came into her chambers and noticed a big box on her bed, with a big red bow on it. She opened the box, and noticed a really beautiful dress with shoes. She recognized the work it was orlesian stitching, it was a red laced bodice with velvet underneath, and the bottom had a lace sheer skirt, and red silk underneath with a beautiful long flowing train, and the shoes were ruby encrusted straps with a red feather at the bottom of shoe before her toes stuck out. She was like who got her this, surely it must be from Alistair. So she left, and went about her day; as she was coming back she noticed a whole bunch of people outside of the castle all dressed up. She was wondering as she got inside, she noticed minstrels, and a cake; There she saw Leliana, she walked up to her and asked" What's going on here?" Leilana looked at her and said well you better get ready for your party, today's your birthday isn't it the king has asked everyone around from ferelden to come celebrate your birthday". Elissa looked at her and said "well I better get ready then, can you come and help me with my hair?" So leliana said sure I have a perfect idea for your hair.


	4. Happy Bday Bom Chicka Wah Wah

As Elissa was getting ready, she looked at leliana who was doing her hair; and she said "By the way did you send me the dress and shoes". Leliana chuckled and said "No! But I did have some way of picking it out, Alistair got it for you; but don't tell him I told you it was suppose to be a surprise". "Well I think Alistair will be happy to see that I wore it and the lingerie underneath it" Elissa said; Leliana was putting the feather in my bun with ringlets by the side of my face. "Well I am done, lets get down there and meet the stuffed shirts that arrived"; "Oh by the way Leliana were you and Alistair ever intimate?", Leliana looked at her and laughed "No Elissa why do you fancy Alistair?", "Yes I am quite smitten by him" Elissa said. As she entered the ballroom, everyone stopped and looked at her. Then the herald announced "ladies and gentlemen I hear by present the lady of the hour, Elissa Cousland of Highever". Alistair walked up to her looked at her and said" Happy Birthday you beautiful creature". Elissa looked at him and blushed and said "Thank you your majesty", so as the festivities commenced, she looked at him, and said "I would like to say thank you for this wonderful and beautiful dress, you have exquisite taste". He looked at her and said" Your Welcome I am thrilled that you like it". "So Alistair how did you know it was my birthday?" Alistair looked at her said "this is how I found out"; as he stepped aside he pointed out her brother Fergus, which was standing there with a smile on his face. She ran up and hugged him, "Fergus it's so good to see you I thought you were dead; everyone said you were at the castle when Howe ransacked the castle". Fergus looked at her and said "No my dear sister I was out in the korcari wilds when he over took the castle, and as you know that Oriana and Oren are dead due to Howe's treachery". She looked up at him and said "Yes dear brother I did hear about that, so sad". Fergus said to her" Well I shall let you get back to your birthday party that the King has held for you, and may I say that the king is really smitten by you, Oh! Happy Birthday Elissa". As the guests got done eating they started dancing, So Alistair walked up to Elissa and asked her to dance, she so gladly accepted. As they were dancing, Alistair told Elissa, "Elissa you know that every man is jealous right now that you are dancing with me," Elissa looked at him and said "Well let them my dance card is full for the evening, there is only one man I want to dance with". So Alistair decided to look around jokingly and said" well who is that lucky man and how come I don't see him". Elissa slapped him on the chest kiddingly and said" You're the lucky man silly". Alistair of course looked surprised and said" Really! Of course you knew I was just kidding right I knew who you were talking about". Elissa said I knew you were kidding, what gave you away is that the monster down stairs keeps getting bigger every time you look at me". He looked at her and blushed. "Of course Alistair I would like to get more up close and personal with something that big, it's a good thing I have a big enough mouth". Alistair looked down in shock, because he couldn't believe she said that; so she looked up at him and said "What have you seen how big you are down there its big enough to rip me wide open". Alistair then blushed and he had a grin on his face, besides what woman in her right mind would not want to lose her virginity to the King of Ferelden. Elissa looked at Alistair as the dance ended and said "Well I am tired and I going to retire for the evening", she curtsied and walked off. Later that evening after she got undressed and into her Night shirt, the king walked in; turned her around of course thank god he wasn't in his ceremony armor. He was dressed in pair of loose trousers, and no shirt; He just then planted a hungry kiss on her lips, and then he ripped off her nightshirt. She was standing stark naked; he looked at her and said" Makers breath your beautiful" he picked her up laid her on the desk, after he sat her down, he pulled down his trousers; turned her facing the door while leaning over the desk and just stuck it in her in swift move. She winced with pain because she was still a virgin, but she didn't say anything because she was waiting for this moment ever since she saw him practicing. He kept going at a rhythmic pace, as he was going in and out of her sheath; Elissa moaned ravaged because he hitting the spot every time he thrusted into her. Alistair reached in front of her and grabbed her breast and began massaging it, and at the moment he was moaning saying "Oh maker you're so warm and wet". Elissa responded by saying "Fuck me Your Majesty, and fuck me till I can't stand anymore". With that he said "Your wish is my command". He got so excited that he smacked her on the ass so hard that he left a red hand print on her left butt cheek. But the one thing that kept making him not want to last long is that every time he smacked her she would constrict her muscles around his hardened shaft. As the skin was smacking he pulled her hair gently, and all while he was fucking her he heard her say over and over again. "Oh Alistair you feel so good, and then finally after an hour of the skin smacking hair pulling ravaging sex, the both went over the edge together. She cried so loud that she thought the servants and everyone else in the castle would hear her; And Alistair let out this loud Groan that he knew people would hear that for sure. Afterwards he carried her to bed, and he got in with her. But before he got in he noticed blood on his penis, he said "Why didn't you tell me you were having your cycle". She looked at him and laughed then said" Before you never gave me a chance to tell you I was a virgin and boy what a way to lose my virginity". He looked at her scared, and she said "No no its ok, I wanted it just as bad as you did". She looked at him and he looked back staring at her with love and affection; Alistair crawled into bed with her, and he said" Well I thought it was amazing myself". So they laid there talking and she said "so I take this that we are more than just friends now huh?" He looked at her and said "What do you think I just railed the hell out of you, I have wanted to do that ever since I saw you in the lingerie". She looked at him smiled and said "Yay eat your heart out ladies". She looked at him again and the words "I love you Alistair", I hope you feel the same way to, He looked at her and replied" Yes I love you too Elissa". So they just cuddled up to each other and went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving The Palace more than two weeks ago, Elissa returned to Highever to help get the castle back in order; but something was abound she was waking up nauseated, and throwing up in the morning, she didn't know what was happening to her so she kept it silent. Alistair wrote to her, and she wrote back expressing how much she missed him and loved him. But when Fergus overheard her throwing up into the chamber pot, he walked in her room and looked at her and said" My dear little sister I don't know if you know this but you are with child". Elissa looked at him, and said" oh I thought it was the flu". Fergus laughed at her and said" So who is the father?, she looked at him and bit her lower lip, and said "The King", he was shocked at first but she said "he must never know", He looked at her and was outraged so he looked at her and said" My dear little sister you hold the heir to the throne". Elissa looked at Fergus and she said" I know what is growing in my belly, but I don't want him to marry me because I am with child". So after 5 months of refusing to show up and making excuses why she couldn't come to the palace, she thought that Alistair has given up on her. Then one day she noticed the banners of the king coming down on the path to the castle, she was shocked and wondered what he is doing here! When she saw him he heard Fergus greeted him, but Alistair didn't look too thrilled he said "where is she", Fergus came up to him and whispered something to him. Alistair shot his head up, and she heard him say" Why didn't she tell me in her letters that she was pregnant, I would of gotten here sooner". Elissa ran out her room, down the stairs, and out the secret passage of the larder. But she wasn't slick enough, Fergus saw her running as fast as she could; he pointed her out to Alistair. Alistair saw her running with an extended belly, So he took off after her yelling" Elissa stop" But she kept on running and all she could think about was how could Fergus do this to her; then suddenly she tripped over a rock and fell onto her side. Alistair saw her fall, and he sped up as he came upon her she was crying she looked at him and said" Alistair I am so sorry that I kept this from you, but I didn't want you to marry me; just because I am pregnant". She wiped her face and continued some more "I wanted you to marry me because you loved me, and wanted to we only knew each other for so little time". He bent down picked her up, and kissed her wiped her off and said" My dear Lissa I would of married you regardless if you were pregnant or not"; she looked at him and smiled, he then said "come on we need to talk about this lets get you out of this wind before you and our child fall ill". Soon as they got inside Alistair excused himself, and told Elissa that he would meet her in her chambers in a couple of minutes to talk. She nodded and went on ahead, Alistair went to go look for Fergus; when he saw Fergus he said" Fergus can I talk to you for a second?" Fergus said sure Alistair what's on your mind?". Alistair looked at him and said" I came to ask you permission to marry your sister", Fergus looked at him, and said "Sure you can marry my sister, I can tell you one thing she always talked about how good looking you are to me". Alistair blushed, and said "Well I have this ring I brought with me, because I was going to ask her before she left Denerim, but when I awoke she was already gone". After him and Fergus got done talking, he went to her room, before he entered he knocked and he heard Elissa say  
"come in". So Alistair walked up to her in two big steps, and pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Elissa let out a whimper of pleasure, and after they pulled apart they had to catch their breath. Alistair looked at her and said " Elissa since the moment we met I knew you were the one for me; your grace, beauty, and caring ways, set my heart ablaze so I am asking Elissa Cousland, mother of our child will you marry me, I love you more than anything and not because your pregnant." She looked at him and with tears welling in her eyes she said "Yes Alistair Thierin I will marry you". So he smiled and pulled out the ring of his pocket that was in the box and slipped it on her finger. She looked at him and said" Alistair where did you get this at its so beautiful", he looked at her and as he was slipping it on her finger he said" I bought it when you were in the market one day taking care of Things that had to do with here". I was going to ask you the day after your birthday but the time I awoke you already left". Elissa looked at him, and said "Well the reason why I left was because I didn't know what kind of backlash you would get Eamon". Alistair looks at her and says" What makes you think that I will get backlash from Eamon"? Elissa looks up at Alistair and says," Well from what I heard through the grapevine that he controls you too much". Alistair looks at her and just laughs, "Well my dear should we get you packed so we can go to Denerim" She looked at him, and said "Yes let's do that".


End file.
